Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858)
Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858) was a farmer. Parents *Lars Andersson (1796-?) of Färila *Catharina Henriksdotter (1790-?) of Voxna Marriage He married Elisabet Grund (1819-1860) on October 15, 1848 in Los, Sweden. Children *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) Biography Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858) was a farmer, descended from Savolax Finns, who came to Sweden as settlers. He married Elisabet Grund (1819-1860), a daughter of the regiment's subaltern officer Olof Grund in "Hofra", Färila parish, whose father descended from Norway. Elisabet Grund came to wikipedia:Loos as housekeeper for vicar Johan Rudolf Norelius, after the parish was separated from Ytter Hogdal. A priest who in 1857 distinguished himself by giving a psalm book with gilded initials to his first godchild. The farmer Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858) was also a shoe-repairer. He bought the ancestral farm from his siblings: Anders Larsson Wahlberg, who had moved to Myggsjö, Skatungbyn in Orsa "finnmark" (an area where many finns had settled) and Kerstin Larsdotter later married the carpenter Johan Nordin in Ed, Färila parish. The farm had its border on the Orsa finnmark, and had a large forest area, like other farms in the neighborhood. Close the houses had been found Kobolt, in former days broken in mines, but left because of the long transport, 25 (eng.) miles along a new forest road to Färila and then 80 miles to Söderhamn or Hudiksvall. There was no economy in this, today the wide and deep mine holes bear witness of the activity. Besides the small cornfields they had some cattle, hunting and fishing gave food, like the rye, turnips and hay from "Svedjelanden" (areas were the forest had been burned on purpose). The forest was worthless, and good only for hunting, and wood for house and fence building. In 1858 his father died in severe fever ... and 1859 his mother from grief and heart failure. "Per-Olof", who that year had got a new school in the church village 1 1/5 miles away, where the organist C. El. Grönstedt was a teacher, and on his first day the mother went with him to the farm gates and said: “Now goodbye to you, try to be kind now and for the future”. 3 hours later the teacher said: “Your mother is dead, but God will help you.” His paternal grandparents took care of the boy. The guardian of the boy after the father had died, was the farmer Lars Larsson in the same village. He found the extra farming troublesome and sold it all by auction. ... On January 1, 1865 there was a saldo of 1 420: 14 Swedish kronor.From notes found at the home of Vera Bolander. Translated by Lennart Haglund in 2008 Research on Per Larsson Wahlberg (1823-1858) Lennary Haglund writes: "An answer in Anbytarforum to my query today about Per Larsson Wahlberg: Per Larsson tycks heta Wallberg enligt både hfl och vigselbok. Född i Färila 1823-08-21 (2,3). Han gifte sig i Los med Lisa Grund 1848-10-15 (1). Paret är bosatta i Gruvbyn, Los (2,3) tills han dör 1858-12-16 i nervfeber (4). Gårdens namn framgår inte av hfl vad jag kan se. Paret bor tillsammans med hans föräldrar; Lars Andersson f 1796-02-15 i Färila och Catharina Henriksdotter f 1790-09-14 i Voxna (2,3). Källor: (Sources) 1. Los E:2 1848 (marriage book) 2. Los AI:4 Gruvbyn s 36 1847-1855 (house ex. roll) 3. Los AI:5 Gruvbyn s 36 1856-1861 - " - 4. Los F:1 1858 (death book) (death and burial book) Translation line for line: Per Larsson seems to be named Wallberg owing to both "hfl" (house examination roll) and marriage book. Born i Färila (parish) Aug 21 1823. (2,3) He married in Los Lisa Grund (born) Oct 15 1848 (1) figures within ( ) refer to Källor = Sources. The couple lives in Gruvbyn, Los (2,3) until his dead Dec 16 1858 in nerv fever (4). The name of the farm can not be seen here. They live with his parents, Lars Andersson b. Feb 15 1796 in Färila (parish) and Catharina Henriksdotter b. Sep 14 1790 in Voxna /parish/ (2,3)." References Documents File:Walberg-Pehr 1848 marriage.gif|Marriage to Elisabet Grund (1819-1860) on October 15, 1848 in Los, Sweden. Category:Non-SMW people articles